


i'm feeling out of place, but baby's on the way

by notthebigspoon



Series: Brandon and Hobbes [12]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doesn't really seem fair.”</p><p>	“Life isn't-”</p><p>	Brandon pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly shakes his head. “I swear to God, Hobbes, if you finish that sentence, I will never buy tuna again. Ever.”</p><p>	“Harsh.” </p><p>Title taken from Baby's On The Way by Luke Bryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm feeling out of place, but baby's on the way

“Doesn't really seem fair.”

“Life isn't-”

Brandon pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly shakes his head. “I swear to God, Hobbes, if you finish that sentence, I will never buy tuna again. Ever.”

“Harsh.” Hobbes mutters, settling down on the floor and resting his head on his paws, tracking Brandon's pacing with his eyes. “You're not being very reasonable. Or very nice. Kind of selfish really. He's been really good to you.”

“It's not what you think it is. I'm not mad that he went without me. He needs to see his family. Especially his kids. They need their dad.” Brandon mumbles, flopping over onto the couch and grabbing a blanket, hauling it over his body. The blanket is fuzzy, covered with little red cats and it smells like Buster's cologne.

Hobbes doesn't move. Going from past experiences, he's probably going to withhold any cuddles until he's decided if Brandon is being a dumbass or if his current obsession is a legitimate one. Brandon really hopes it's the latter, because he could really go for some cuddles right now and Buster isn't around to do the job. Hobbes finally opens his eyes and gives Brandon an expectant look, gesturing with his paw for Brandon to continue.

“I'm jealous, okay? He has a family that loves him and thinks he's just the great thing ever... which he _is_ , but that's not the point. People don't think that he's crazy. They're not spending a whole family picnic looking at poor, poor Buster and wondering if and when he'll be committed again.”

“Somehow I'm thinking that that's not the issue. We got over our family sucking a long time ago.” Hobbes answers, watching Brandon closely. “But there's something in everything you just said that explains it. I'm not really seeing it, so save me a headache and spill the beans already.”

“Jalynne is pregnant.”

If he were in a better mood, Brandon would find the gobsmacked look on Hobbes's face absolutely hilarious. Right now, though, he's tired and depressed and jealous and afraid. He sees those same emotions mirrored in Hobbes's eyes. More than anything, though, he sees the worry. Hobbes pushes to his feet and moves to the couch, climbing up and laying over Brandon's legs. He pushes his head into Brandon's hand. Brandon closes his eyes against the stinging of the tears.

“What's going on Brandon? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I've only known two days. You know how long it's been since I've seen her. But she calls me out of the blue and says she's pregnant. It's a girl. She's due in December.”

“Why is she just now telling you?”

“Still thinks I'm crazy.” Brandon answers bitterly. “She got laid off. Lost her job and her health insurance. Said she didn't want to bother me but that she needed help, she couldn't afford the medical bills. Like it would bother me. That's _my_ baby, _my_ daughter. And Jalynne was going to keep her from me.”

“What about now?” 

“We're supposed to work custody out. And even if she changes her mind, now that I know, I can fight for the baby. I make more money. I've got a better lawyer.” 

Hobbes shakes his head, thumping Brandon with his paw. “Don't think like that. She's not a bad person. Just not a very imaginative one.” 

“Hobbes, if she hadn't lost her job, she never would have told me at all.” 

“Hate to sounds like I'm taking her side, but in her defense, she really did think that you weren't well. And not the same way that your parents do.” Hobbes murmurs, snuggling closer. “Maybe she was afraid you wouldn't be able to handle a baby. Are you playing the 'everything is fine' card with her or does she still think that you know I'm real?” 

“We didn't really talk about that. All she knows about my life right now is that we won the series and that I'm dating Posey.” 

“You actually told her?” 

Brandon shrugs. “She asked. She wasn't really surprised. That it was a guy, I mean. That was something we'd talked about before. We're both bi. She said she was glad I had someone to take care of me. I know what she really meant, glad someone was around to temper my crazy.” 

“Posey's the most level headed guy on the planet. Maybe that's part of why she's more open to you seeing the baby, getting shared custody.” 

“I know it is. That's part of why I'm so pissed off. The only reason I'm getting any say in my daughter's life is because her mother is broke and my boyfriend is, in theory, keeping me sane.” Brandon answers, closing his eyes. “It's not fair. She's mine. She's part of me. But people could say that I'm an unfit father because everybody thinks I'm crazy.” 

“And if you take Jalynne to court, then the whole world will know.” 

“I don't care. I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks as long as I have my baby.” 

“Stop worrying. Take a nap, calm down and then call Jalynne. Check up on her, ask how her and the baby are then ask about how you're going to do custody. If you have to, mention that you're going to lawyer up. Only if you _have_ to, though. You might be surprised how things will turn out.” 

Brandon grumbles, squirms his way off the couch and pads to the bedroom, still clutching the cat blanket. He smiles when he sees Hobbes following him and he stretches out on his side of the bed. Hobbes takes Buster's side and like so many times before, Brandon rests his head against Hobbes's side and wraps his arms around one of Hobbes's legs, pressing in close and closing his eyes. Between Buster's lingering scent and Hobbes's rumbling purrs, Brandon is out like a light in an instant. 

When he wakes, the afternoon sun has given way to dusk. Hobbes is gone, probably watching TV in his own room. Brandon stares at his phone on the night stand before grabbing it. He bypasses all the messages and dials Jalynne's cell number out of memory. Right when he's starting to worry that she's ignoring him, she picks up, sounding startled but kind of happy. It gives him hope for how the conversation might turn out. 

He turns out feeling thankful, for the millionth time, that he generally lets his best friend call the shots. Hobbes is the smart one, the calm one, the one who generally keeps their life from going off the rails. He's right so often that it's scary and sometimes a little aggravating. Right now, Brandon has never been happier in his life that Hobbes is yet again right. 

Jalynne agrees to shared custody and they arrange to meet with their lawyers in a few days to get the legal work drawn up and taken care of. She admits to calling a few of his teammates to see how Brandon's been lately, mentions that Zito and Cain especially had told her that he was doing good and that that Buster was a stabilizing influence in his life. Brandon makes a mental note to kiss both of them stupid the next time that he sees them. When he hangs up, he's smiling so big that his face hurts. 

“What?” 

“I'm gonna be a daddy. And we're going to have to move. Or turn your room into a nursery.” 

Hobbes purrs and licks Brandon's cheek. “I'm okay with that.” 


End file.
